


Kiss Me

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic - Tommy, Barbara and mistletoe
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Tommy, when I said we needed mistletoe I meant a small bunch to hang in one doorway.”

His face fell, “I bought too much?”

“Well, there’s enough there to do every doorway in the house, so if that was your plan then no, you didn’t buy too much.”

I was relieved as a beautiful smile lit up his face. “I’d best get to work then.”

~*~

An hour later there was mistletoe at the entrance to every room, and even some hanging over the walk-in wardrobe and pantry.

“What do you think?”

My arms slipped around his waist. “I think it looks wonderful,” rising onto my toes I whispered in his ear, “but if you wanted to kiss me in every room, all you had to do was ask.”


End file.
